Maelstrom
by Diakris
Summary: Naruto tidak yakin apa yang membuatnya menyelamatkan gadis-panda itu, atau membuatnya tidak menyingkirkan bocah psikopat itu, namun masalah demi masalah yang mengikuti mereka membuatnya yakin dia tidak berpikir panjang. Yah, setidaknya mereka adalah organisasi kriminal yang luar biasa. AU. Naruto meninggalkan Konoha , dan Pemberontakan Uchiha benar-benar terjadi. M for violence.


**_Maelstrom_**

_Naruto tidak yakin apa yangmembuatnya menyelamatkan gadis-panda itu, atau membuatnya tidak menyingkirkan bocah psikopat itu, namun masalah demi masalah yang mengikuti mereka membuatnya yakin dia tidak berpikir panjang. Yah, setidaknya mereka adalah organisasi kriminal yang luar biasa. AU. Naruto meninggalkan Konoha , dan Pemberontakan Uchiha benar-benar terjadi. M for violence, profanities, and Sai's general awesomeness. OOC abound._

_**Prolog**_

**_"Jadi bocah, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_** suara itu bertanya di dalam kepalanya, penghinaan dan sarkasme terdengar di setiap suku kata. Dia tidak menjawab, karena dia tidak tahu. Bulan menggantung rendah di Lembah Terakhir, rupanya. Di balik selubung merah, dia melihat benda langit itu lebih besar, lebih terang dari biasanya, merah cemerlang dilatarbelakangi langit malam yang merah penuh bintang. Satu desa terbakar dan mungkin hanya akan jadi abu pagi hari nanti, namun bulan masih muncul dengan setianya. Satu anak terbaring nyaris mati, tubuh renyak dan chakra _youkai _mendidihkan darahnya, namunn bulan masih muncul dengan setianya. Satu _bijuu _paling kuat hampir diseret ke neraka bersama _jinchuuriki_-nya, dan makhluk itu hanya bisa memaksakan chakra-nya pada tubuh lemah manusia itu, harapan terakhirnya untuk bertahan hidup. Dan masih, bulan muncul dengan setianya.

**_"Jangan kurang ajar, bocah!" _**Suara itu meraung, dan dia nyaris bisa mendengar suara jeruji besi yang dihantam. **"****_Manusia tak berguna sepertimu seharusnya menyembah di depanku! Kau tidak punya nilai apapun jika kau mati; berterimakasihlah aku membiarkanmu menjalani hidupmu yang tak berguna lebih lama lagi!"_**

****Kyuubi bertengkar dengan seorang anak manusia, dan bulan masih ada disana dengan anggunnya. Jika dia adalah bulan, dia mungkin akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

**_"Jangan permainkan aku! Aku adalah Kyuubi no Yoko, yang paling kuat di dunia! Aku tidak bergantung pada keberadaanmu yang menyedihkan! Jika aku mau aku bisa saja menguasai tubuhmu dan menghancurkan desa itu. Membunuh semua Uchiha terkutuk itu." _**Dia mengucapkan nama Uchiha seolah itu adalah racun, dan dia bisa tahu kenapa, sungguh. Mereka klan yang penuh dengan orang-orang kaku dengan penghinaan untuk semua orang, tapi tidak punya selera humor. Juga klan pengkhianat, menyalai perang saudara hanya untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan. Mereka juga tidak cinta ramen. Itu dosa besar, sungguh.

Tapi kenapa bijuu terkuat di dunia, yang paling jahat di antara yang jahat, dan tidak bergantung pada hidup seorang anak sama sekali, membenci mereka?... karena mata mereka sama-sama merah?

**_"Hentikan itu, bocah." _**Suara itu menggeram menakutkan. **_"Seseorang yang lemah sepertimu tidak punya hak untuk menggunakan mulut manusiamu yang pintar itu. Kalau aku yakin kau tidak akan mati terlalu cepat karena tubuh lemahmu ini, aku sudah akan mengambil alih tubuhmu dan meratakan Konoha dengan tanah. Tapi sekarang ini, kau bahkan tidak bisa menghadapi satu Uchiha brengsek. Jika bukan karena aku, kau sudah akan jadi corengan darah di tanah."_**

Kali ini, dia tidak punya balasan apa-apa untuk itu. Di dalam pikirannya, muncul bayangan itu lagi, bayangan seringai gila Uchiha brengsek itu, menarik otot-otot wajahnya di luar batas normal, mengubah wajahnya sedemikian rupa, mulut itu terlihat seperti perangkap beruang, dan sepasang sharingan itu yang nyaris tak lebih dari garis merah. Dia mengingat apa yang ada di kedalaman dua mata terkutuk itu, rasa haus darah yang terlalu brutal, terlalu binatang, semua kekejaman yang tidak pernah bisa dia bayangkan. Mata dewa kematian yang meminta persembahan, menuntut korban. Mata hantu paling gelap, mengutuk dengan kutukan paling jahat, dan di bawah tatapan itu, dia mati seribu kali, di dalam pikirannya, sebelum hantu itu benar-benar membunuhnya, pukulan demi pukulan, sayatan demi sayatan, dan dia tergolek disana, tak berdaya, tak kuasa, yakin bahwa itu adalah akhirnya, dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa menghentikannya bahkan jika dia punya waktu seratus tahun untuk mencoba. Dia menggertakan gigi.

Suara itu tertawa kasar. **_"Satu Uchiha saja, dan kau nyaris mati. Kalau aku tidak terjebak bersamamu, aku akan dengan senang hati mengakhirimu sendiri. Kau sama seperti para Uchiha terkutuk itu, sama-sama pengecut. Hanya saja mereka setidaknya cukup nekat untuk melakukan kudeta tak masuk akal itu, dan kau bahkan tak bisa membunuh satu Uchiha ketika kau mendapatkan kesempatan. Kalian Uzumaki memang sama saja, hanya kata-kata tanpa bukti." _**Suara itu terdengar amat menghina, dan dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak meneriakkan apa-apa. Dia masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia rasakan tentang itu, dan dia bahkan tidak yakin dia sudah benar-benar memahaminya, tapi yang jelas, dia tahu dia tidak ingin mendengar kyuubi mengatakan itu. Dia memejamkan mata.

**_"Ooh, apa ini, bocah?" _**suara itu tertawa sekali lagi, dan dia nyaris bisa mendengar seringai dalam suaranya. **_"Bahkan setelah tahu semua itu, kau tidak membenci mereka? Mengagumkan bocah, mengagumkan. Kebodohan manusia memang tidak ada batasnya!" _**Saat itu tawanya telah mencapai level histeris, bergaung di rongga kepalanya, seperti palu yang dihantamkan berkali-kali. Tapi dia tidak bergeming. Kalau mungkin, tawa mengerikan itu bertambah keras. **_"Manusia, sungguh, berabad-abad melihat perjuangan menyedihkan kalian masih belum membuatnya terasa membosankan. Kalian selalu punya cara baru untuk membodohi diri sendiri, hah? Apa, kau pikir orangtua yang peduli pada anak mereka akan menjadikan mereka jinchuuriki? Kau pikir itu tanda kasih sayang mereka atau semacamnya? Kau pikir pria tua itu peduli padamu, dan bukan senjata mereka?"_**

****"Di—diam!"

**_"Jadi kau _****memang ****_percaya itu! Hahaha, bocah, selain Senju itu, kau adalah manusia paling menggelikan yang pernah kutemui. Jadi kau akan kembali ke neraka itu? Mencoba menyelamatkan desa yang telah diselamatkan orangtuamu? Kesetiaan dan pengampunan dan sampah semacam itu?"_**

****"Dia m!" dia meraung marah, dan seketika itu juga batuk menyiksa mengguncang tubuhnya, membanjiri rongga dadanya dengan darah dan rusuk dan paru-paru dan entah apa lagi, memutus nafasnya. Seluruh ujung syarafnya terbakar, dan lahar telah menggantikan darah yang mengalir di pembuluhnya. Namun dia bertahan. Dengan tarikan nafas tajam dia melanjutkan, "Kau juga tidak berhak bicara apa-apa, Kyuubi! Untuk segala omongannya tentang _bijuu _terkuat dan semacamnya, pada akhirnya kau dikalahkan oleh manusia juga dan sekarang kau terpenjara dalam tubuh seorang anak manusia!"

**_"BOCAH! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! SETELAH AKU BERHASIL KELUAR AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! KAU SUDAH TIDAK PUNYA KEHIDUPAN LAGI! AKU AKAN MENGAKHIRIMU BERSAMA SELURUH UCHIHA DI MUKA BUMI, BERSAMA SELURUH PENDUDUK DESA KEPARAT ITU! CAMKAN, BOCAH, WAKTUMU HAMPIR HABIS, DAN KAU AKAN MATI TANPA PERNAH MENCAPAI APAPUN, TANPA BISA MELAKUKAN—"_**

****Dia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, berusaha memblokir suara itu. Dia mendengar jeruji besi berkelontangan, dan teriakan _bijuu _yang murka itu, namun kini dia seolah mendengarnya dari tempat yang jauh, dan lama kelamaan, suara itu menghilang sama sekali. Dia terbaring disana, tersengal-sengal menyedihkan—suara yang lolos dari mulutnya terdengar seperti orang tenggelam—sejuta pertanyaan dan jawaban berputar-putar di kepalanya, nyaris semuanya membuatnya ingin berteriak, namun mulutnya yang terbakar tak bisa mengeluarkan apapun selain derak-derak mengerikan. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri, namun rasa sakit yang mengamuk di sekujur tubuhnya, chakra yang membakar itu, tak mengizinkannya untuk mencapai apapun yang mendekati ketenangan. Menyerah, dia akhirnya mengarahkan tatapan nanar pada bulan di atas sana, sekali lagi, bulan dan langit malam yanf masih merah di balik selubung chakra yang menutup tubuhnya, dan, sementara itu, satu pertanyaan yang sama bergaung di pikirnnya, pertanyaan yang selalu ingin dia hindari, namun kini tak bisa lari dari, dan sekali lagi, keputus asaan itu menerjang.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan… Apa yang harus aku lakukan…_

Apa yang harus dia lakukan, sekarang setelah rumahnya hancur oleh perang saudara?

Apa yang harus dia lakukan, jika ingin menyelamatkan mereka?

Apa yang harus dia lakukan, sekarang setelah dia tahu alasan semua kebencian itu, dan dia tidak lagi yakin dia ingin melakukannya?

Apa yang harus dia lakukan, sekarang setelah dia tahu bahwa orang yang paling dia percayai di dunia ini mungkin telah berbohong setiap kalinya, setiap kata, setiap senyuman, hanya sandiwara untuk menjaga seekor anjing penjaga terikat selamanya?

Setelah semua impiannya hancur.

Setelah dia tahu bahwa dia adalah anak yang dikorbankan, bukan anak yang ditinggalkan karena kemalangan nasib, namun dicintai sampai saat paling akhir, dan akan terus dicintai jika orangtuanya selamat.

Setelah tahu bahwa itu adalah alasan untuk semuanya, pada akhirnya, dan apapun yang sudah dan mungkin akan dia lakukan tidak akan pernah mengubah apapun.

Setelah dia tahu bahwa manusia adalah makhluk yang tidak melupakan kebencian, makhluk yang sanggup menjadikan seorang anak sebagai kambing hitam untuk apa yang tidak pernah anak itu lakukan.

Setelah dia tahu bahwa dunia amat, sangat, tidak adil.

Setelah dia tahu bahkan jika dia bangkit lagi, melupakan semuanya, dan mencoba kembali, dia tidak akan punya kekuatan untuk mengubah apapun.

Setelah dia tahu bahwa dia amat lemah dan menyedihkan, semua delusi tentang ninja terhebat dan tekad yang akan membawanya melewati semuanya tidak lebih dari itu, delusi.

Setelah dia tahu bahwa ada orang-orang di luar sana, yang bisa menggerusnya begitu rupa, dia nyaris berharap untuk mati lebih cepat.

Setelah dia tahu bahwa dia membiarkan Uchiha itu hidup bahkan ketika dia punya kesempatan untuk membunuhnya, dan dia akan terus ada disana, kekalahan terbesarnya. Setelah dia tahu bahwa pada akhirnya dia tidak mampu melakukan apa yang mestinya dilakukan. Setelah dia tahu bahwa dirinya yang menyedihkan merasa lega karena itu.

Setelah dia tahu bahwa dia mungkin akan selamanya seperti itu.

Setelah dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dipertahankan.

Setelah dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dipercayai.

Tidak tahu apa yang harus diperjuangkan.

Setelah dia tahu bahwa dia mungkin akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya seperti itu, selamanya meragu.

Setelah dia benar-benar sudah tidak peduli.

Setelah dia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi untuk apa dia harus melanjutkan.

_"Hiduplah, Naruto-kun… Hiduplah, dan terus bertambah kuat."_

_ "Dia tidak pernah peduli padamu, hanya pada senjatanya, senjata Konoha. Sandaime-sama, semua orang menganggapnya terlalu halus, tapi tidak. Dia adalah pemimpin yang tangguh jika dia benar-benar harus, kau tahu, Naruto-chan? Jika dia benar-benar peduli padamu, dia akan membunuhmu hari itu juga. Jika dia benar-benar peduli padamu, dia akan membiarkan Konoha kehilangan senjatanya, daripada membiarkan seorang anak melanjutkan hidup seorang jinchuuriki."_

_ "Lari Naruto, lari sejauh yang kau bisa!"_

_ "Anak itu, kenapa Sandaime-sama membiarkannya hidup?"_

_ "Anak setan."_

_ "Monster."_

_ "Dia adalah penghinaan terhadap memori Yondaime-sama."_

_ "Apa kau ingin tahu, Naruto-chan, bagaimana Yondaime melakukannya? Dia adalah pemimpin yang amat pemberani. Bukan hanya mengorbankan hidupnya sendiri, dia juga rela mengorbankan keluarganya… Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, menyegel Kyuubi no Yoko ke dalam anaknya sendiri, dan mati karenanya."_

_ "Hahaha bocah, itu adalah hal yang selalu dikatakan ibumu! Kalian Uzumaki memang benar-benar bodoh… Pada akhirnya ibumu juga tidak sanggup menahanku, dan mati dengan gagal menepati sumpahnya itu!"_

_ "Orangtuamu mencintaimu, Naruto-kun… Aku yakin jika mereka hidup, mereka akan mencintaimu dengan segenap hati mereka..."_

_ "Manusia, sungguh, berabad-abad melihat perjuangan menyedihkan kalian masih belum membuatnya terasa membosankan. Kalian selalu punya cara baru untuk membodohi diri sendiri, hah? Apa, kau pikir orangtua yang peduli pada anak mereka akan menjadikan mereka jinchuuriki? Kau pikir itu tanda kasih sayang mereka atau semacamnya? Kau pikir pria tua itu peduli padamu, dan bukan senjata mereka?"_

**_ "_**_Mereka mencintaimu, Naruto-kun, dan desa ini, sampai nafas terakhir mereka…"_

_ "Kau sama sepertiku, Naruto-chan… Pada akhirnya, kita tidak punya tempat, selain menjadi apa yang telah ditugaskan pada kita. Kita tidak punya tempat lain, selain menjadi monster…"_

Dia tidak tahu lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu.

Dia tidak tahu untuk apa melanjutkan.

Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus diperjuangkan.

Tapi dia tahu satu hal, kebenaran yang amat pasti, itu tidak mungkin salah.

Dia tidak ingin membiarkannya berakhir seperti ini.

Dia mungkin tidak tahu lagi untuk apa hidup. Dia mungkin tidak yakin lagi apa dia ingin hidup. Tapi bahkan jika memang tidak ada tempat untuknya, bahkan jika dia menghabiskan seluruh waktunya mencari dan pada akhirnya tidak menemukan apa-apa, bahkan dia tahu dia akan gagal, bahkan jika dia tahu seluruh dunia menentangnya, dia akan hidup.

Uzumaki Naruto akan hidup.

Dia akan hidup, dan dia akan terus hidup, terus selamat dari semua pertempuran yang dilemparkan padanya, dari semua perlawanan atas hidupnya. Dia akan selamat, berapapun harga yang harus dibayar.

Uzumaki Naruto akan hidup. Dan tak ada satupun di dunia ini akan bisa mengubah itu.

Dia akan hidup.


End file.
